Control
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: A fight between bartender, Ciel Phantomhive, and informant, Sebastian Michaelis, ends in a very interesting way. SebaCiel AU


**For the love of DRRR!!/Kuroshitsuji, and Shizaya/SebaCiel **

* * *

Again. The informant of London was on the run, _again_, from the infamous Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian Michaelis hesitated in an alleyway, listening for the man's thundering footsteps. Just as the raven was about to make a dash from the alley, the dreaded bartender stepped out in front of his exit, effectively blocking the only reasonable way out. "_Sebastian_." The annoyed man drawled, fingering the stop sign he held casually over his shoulder.

Sebastian just smirked, and slid out his switchblade, preparing for the fight that would inevitably take place as it always did. Ever since high school, the two men's relationships had spiraled downwards. From insults, to violence, to placing certain crimes on the other, the rivals hurt each other any way they could. Neither really knew what it was that set them off about the other, Ciel was quick to anger and Sebastian was quick to add insult to injury, one wrong remark and an infuriating smirk from Sebastian had fueled Ciel's temperament on the very first day of school, and went downhill from there.

So here they were now, still at each other's throats eight years later, still playing their game of cat and mouse, brute strength against slick cunning. "Ciel." The informant murmured, taking a ready stance. "It's Phantomhive to _you_, flea." The blue-eyed bartender threatened darkly, clenching the twisted pole in his hands more. "Of course," Sebastian agreed sarcastically. There was a slight pause then, a silence before the storm, then the tension snapped and the two men were clashing in the night.

Ciel sidestepped quickly as Sebastian's blade grazed his cheek, and swung the sign swiftly at the other man, who jumped back smoothly and grinned. Sebastian fingered his knife with practiced skill, and lunged at Ciel again. The bartender moved just in time, the switchblade only cutting slightly into his suit, and the sign in his hands came down hard on Sebastian. The informant grunted, disappointed at both his miss and the impact on his skull. Ciel growled angrily, eyed his now-ruined bartending outfit, and stomped over to his opponent who was kneeling on the ground trying to recover.

As Ciel approached though, the crimson eyes of the informant flashed devilishly, before a smirk re-plastered itself on Sebastian's face. Realizing he had fallen into a trap, Ciel's eyes widened as he tried dodging the blade that shot his way in a split second. Sebastian grinned madly as a small amount of blood splashed onto his arm and the ground, enjoying the gasp of pain that echoed from the bartender's lips. Ciel lost what control he had left after he contracted a deep gash from his right shoulder to his left hip from his gleeful enemy. "_Bastard_!" Ciel barked, glaring dangerously at Sebastian who casually flipped his switchblade around in his hand, smiling mockingly.

A dumpster made it's way into the air, as Ciel huffed angrily picking up the heaviest thing he saw near him. Sebastian immediately realized the immediate danger he was in, gloating smile fading and forgotten and he dashed from the bin he was resting on. A split second after he had moved, a cloud of dust exploded from the bin as a dumpster cascaded down on top of it. Sebastian didn't have time to think as more heavy, random and usually sharp objects came flying at him. Ciel smiled to himself as he watched the informant meander sharply around the alley as Ciel sent an array of crap speeding at Sebastian. Unfortunately, he noticed, he was running out of things to throw, but he was also satisfied to note that his rival was losing stamina.

Sebastian inhaled deeply once his dance-for-life had come to a halt. He smirked knowing that Ciel had run out of things to chuck at him, it was getting quite tiring trying to avoid it all, he had actually been smashed a few times too. He surveyed the situation and his options. Sebastian noted that while Ciel was thinking of his next move, there was some space to run for an exit. It was risky, but Sebastian tried it anyway.

The informant thundered down the alley like lightening, and the bartender had just enough time to notice the man's desperate attempt at escape. Just as Sebastian was beginning to feel confident, cement sidewalk from across the street beckoning him just a bit further, before a wisp of air and forceful tug slammed him up against a wall. _'What?!' _Sebastian snapped his head upwards to see what had caused him to land against the brick building. He glanced above his head to see none other than Ciel's stop sign thrust through both his jacket and into the brick wall.

Ciel had to act fast, and thinking on his feet, he grasped the pole he had tossed to the ground in favor of larger objects, and fired it at the moving target. It whistled straight through the man's coat and into the wall beside him, and Sebastian had been flung into the wall. "Great, you owe me a new jacket, you know." Sebastian grumbled impatiently, attempting to rise from his spot and dislodge the offending pole. "You owe me my _sanity_, Michaelis." Ciel hissed, grasping the other mans shoulders and holding him against the wall.

"Aw, you mean you're crazy for me?" Sebastian smiled in sweet mockery despite the situation he was in. A slender but incredibly strong hand clasped the raven's neck. Not missing a beat, the informant pulled his switchblade from his pocket at held it at Ciel's throat. As the cool metal touched the bare skin, Ciel took his turn to smile sickly at Sebastian. At that point, Sebastian was sitting on the damp, crumbled stone of the alleyway, leaning against the wall he was pinned to, a few feet from the inviting light of the street. Ciel was kneeling between the man's legs, one hand clasping Sebastian's throat, the other wound through his hair pressing his head harshly against the brick. One of Sebastian's hands was clutching his knife firmly to the bartender's shuddering collarbone, the other found it's way around the blue-eyed man's waist.

Both men were breathing heavily, perspiring slightly from their earlier action, eyes narrowed and glinting dangerously in the moonlight. Bloodied rubies challenged stormy seas. Tension hung thick in the air, neither opposing side giving up their attempt to slaughter the other man. A few jibes and persuasions were exchanged before an eerie silence draped over the alley. The silent battle lasted a good ten minutes before Sebastian tried something new to gain the upper hand.

In a single, fluid motion Sebastian used his free hand to grasp Ciel's shredded shirt and pull his head down to meet Sebastian's mouth. The confused bartender knelt motionless in shock for a minute, while Sebastian's tongue worked it's way into his mouth, brushing his teeth. In both anger and sudden pleasure, Ciel let out a guttural groan when Sebastian dropped his knife and slid his hand down the bartender's trousers. Ciel's grip loosened just slightly on Sebastian's head and neck, giving Sebastian a quick advantage to shove his prey down onto the ground, shrugging out of his jacket.

Once the situation sunk into Ciel's mind, his closed eyes opened quickly and he started struggling in Sebastian's grip. The other man chuckled shortly, lips disconnecting with Ciel's and a thin strand of saliva connected their mouths briefly. Sebastian shifted so that one hand was pinning the struggling man's arms above his head, and one hand brought the blade back to Ciel's throat. The pushing suddenly ceased. Sebastian smirked, '_Good'_, and he decided to have some fun since he held the advantage at the moment.

Ciel knew he could push the other man off of him at any moment, possessing the stronger stature, but he also realized that Sebastian wouldn't hesitate to plunge the knife into him the second he felt the threat. The gleaming blade made its way down Ciel's throat, leaving a cold trail of shivers in it's wake, traveling through Ciel's useless shirt and down to his navel where it was pressed flatly into the flesh and a few drops of blood slivered from the wound. Ciel shuddered at the foreign feeling, somewhat fearing the sly man above him. Sebastian's smirk grew wider, drinking his opponent's delicious expression in as pain flitted across his eyes.

Sebastian released the other man's wrists, knowing Ciel was too cautious to try resisting anymore. His free hand traveled back down to the bartender's pants, and Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's stomach lapping at the bitter fluid resting around the wound. Soon, Ciel's pants were unzipped and disposed of, but the blue-eyed man didn't register it, lost in his own haze. The sensation of his rival's tongue at the fresh cut took over the pain and made it surprisingly pleasurable, sending unwanted heat to his groin. Ciel was torn between despising his enemy's disgusting ministrations, and wanting _so much_ _more_.

Sebastian simply breathed joy when he heard Ciel's unintentional gasps and muffled groans, his tongue teasing the waistband of the other's boxers and his free hand clawing slowly down Ciel's side sending fire through Ciel's nerves. Sebastian maneuvered his knife down to the man's underwear, slicing it off cleanly as he abused the rosy buds on Ciel's chest. He bit and sucked the rest of the way down Ciel's abdomen, moving tortuously slow and tearing at Ciel's mind with the appealing mixture of pain and pleasure.

His fingers skimmed deftly over flushed skin, pressing pleasure points Ciel didn't even know he had, and making the hazy eyed bartender arch his back. Knowing the Undertaker had its benefits, though Sebastian knew more about the body than he cared to. Sebastian caressed the man's hips before digging in with his nails as he took most of Ciel's length into his mouth. The bartender let out a grand gasp, clawing at the ground and mentally berating himself for being so vocal. The scrutiny in which Sebastian watched him sent humility burning into his cheeks, and down to pool with the other heat at Ciel's extremities.

Sebastian _adored_ the sounds and expressions his counterpart was making, and momentarily forgot that he still hated the man. Perhaps it was _because_ he felt such strong emotions towards this man that he enjoyed it so much. Whatever the explanation, love or hate, Ciel enjoyed every second of the agonizing pleasure as well. Sebastian teased the tip of the bartender's member with his teeth, eliciting a frustrated hiss from the heated man. Sebastian grinned wider, and took the whole of the other man into his mouth. Ciel gasped loudly, not even caring to restrain his volume, when moist heat enveloped his entire length. The bartender began to wonder _how_ Sebastian had been able to restrain his gag reflex before all mental concentration was broken by waves of pleasure.

Sebastian's sweaty palms ached to dance over the other man's body, so Sebastian abandoned his knife altogether, winding his hands all over the gasping man's body. The informant hummed, sending intense vibrations along Ciel's spine, and his vision was white-washed to the point where he couldn't tell if it was day or night anymore. With a slight popping sound, Sebastian removed Ciel's length from his mouth, the sudden emptiness feeling strange. Ciel let out a disappointed whimper, until Sebastian clashed his mouth with Ciel's, hands on either side of the man's head.

Ciel's pleasure-closed eyes opened slowly to meet Sebastian's crimson orbs as the two battled for dominance inside the hot caverns of their mouths. Having done so much with Ciel and staring into his lust-filled eyes made Sebastian's groin ache, and as the two men's kisses got deeper and more needy, Sebastian disposed of his own too-tight trousers and undergarments. Ciel groaned as he felt a foreign pressure at his bottom, realizing a little late that it was Sebastian's fingers, the strange uncomfortable feeling made Ciel's teeth clench, breaking the contact between their lips.

Sebastian shushed his companion, in a gentler manner than either expected, and the comfort felt strange coming from the notorious informant. The intruding fingers slid in and out of the bartender's entrance, eventually loosening up the muscles when Ciel relaxed in Sebastian's strange embrace. Ciel was beginning to get used to the feeling of the slick fingers creating friction, before _something_ happened and bitter stars shot through him again. Ciel's hands went from the ground, to clutching Sebastian's loose-hanging shirt. Sebastian glanced at Ciel's face then, after focusing on his motions, and the sight almost made the breath catch in his throat.

The late moonlight glittered off of Ciel's perspiring body, his rasping gasps hot against the cool night causing a slight mist to frame his body. His eyes were hazy and watering from the abusive pleasure, the deep shades of blue vibrant and stark against his pale complexion, making the vision of the man seem magical and unreal. Sebastian regained his composure, smirked softly at the wanton body lying compliantly beneath him. A surge of control took Sebastian, and he suddenly replaced his slick digits with his own painful erection.

The sensation of something _much bigger_ than fingers stunned the bartender, and Sebastian hissed, clenching his eyes from the hot tightness that enveloped him. Both took shuddering, unsteady breaths that raked at their lungs, and it was all Sebastian could do from ravaging the slender body beneath him. He didn't know _why_ he did it, letting his rival adjust and trying to make his experience comfortable and pleasurable as well. The reason seemed of little importance when Ciel gave a strained, approving nod and Sebastian began thrusting wildly inside the man. Their foreheads pressed together, bodies rocking together, Ciel's arching back rising to meet with Sebastian's curved abdomen fitting together rather perfectly. Their breath mingled, and moans tangled with each other in the night air.

Ciel's hands fisted on Sebastian's shoulders as the raven moved in and out of the blue-eyed man at a rhythmic pace, at an angle where every other thrust met with Ciel's prostate. Primitive gasps and moans were the only thing climbing from either throat, too lost to attempt any comments or names coherently. Ciel felt his release coming, griping more tightly onto Sebastian and clenching his eyes shut as he breathed out. "S…tss…tia……_nnghh_!" Sebastian's peak grew closer as well, and when the echoes of the last stars were dissolving from Ciel's fuzzy vision, warm fluid spilled inside of him.

They basked in the afterglow for a while, Sebastian rolling lazily off of Ciel and they both gazed at the moon, taking shaky breaths. After they came back to reality, they glanced at each other trying to comprehend what just happened. Sebastian had dropped his switchblade and violent attitude at some point in the beginning, which meant that both men had partaken in the activity…_willingly_…and _enjoyed_ it.

Neither had the strength for embarrassment or dressing, instead rising to sit back to back in the moonlit alleyway, "I hate you." Ciel breathed out unconvincingly, while gazing at the buzzing streetlights. "I hate you too." Sebastian mumbled blankly, not sure it was the truth anymore.

The two rivals didn't move until dawn, and their encounters were never the same again.

* * *

* * *

**First lemon-ish fic….yay?**


End file.
